


死ぬまで私たちの一部を行います (Until Death Do Us Part)

by kolivan



Series: Feral Love [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Emetophilia, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, M/M, Nonconsensual Cannibalism, Sibling Incest, Violence, Yandere, Yandere AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: McCree yawned as he stood up, wearing only his boxers as he opened the door. He walked out, going downstairs and looked around. He did feel a presence in his home, but he couldn’t alert Hanzo do that. The man had been through enough.“I know you’re here you bastard, and you better leave before I really put a bullet in your brain.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know some of you were disappointed at the ending of the last update, but fear not! With this last installment, it does not end with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. This is yandere shit, it's not supposed to be filled with good, wholesome Christian values and you are fool for thinking so. So enjoy this last installment of my yandere!Genji series! This was so fun to write and it really means a lot to me the amount of people who actually enjoyed it. Thank you so much!

Years had gone by since the incident occurred, and Hanzo was finally letting himself forgive and forget. It had taken countless therapy sessions and numerous amounts of medication to get to where he was now. It was a rough journey, but with Jesse by his side, he felt like he could face anything now. But perhaps, he wasn’t ready to face this.

Hanzo sat on the front porch of their New Mexico ranch home. After what had happened, they had decided that it would be best to leave Overwatch behind for good, and settled down together in Jesse’s home state. He held a warm cup of tea in his hands, wrapped in his husband’s serape as he watched the sun go down. He moved back and forth on the porch swing, letting a small smile spread across his cheeks. To him, life was good. He had a good home and a wonderful husband. Although, Jesse was starting to act strange lately.

He seemed more, for a lack of a better word, protective of Hanzo. Always asking where he was if he came home a little later than usual, and Jesse was never all that fond of the mailman when he came around to deliver anything. He had caught him glaring at him once after a simple conversation Hanzo and the other man had had. He had asked about it, but Jesse brushed it off and just said “Just something don’t feel right about that guy.”

Perhaps Hanzo was overthinking it. Or perhaps he wasn’t. He sighed as he swallowed down those suspicious, too tired to deal with them today. He closed his eyes and sipped his tea, hearing the familiar sound of an old pickup truck pulling up in the driveway, and the door closing. He opened his eyes again, seeing Jesse coming up the porch stairs.

“Evenin’ darlin’.”

He put down his lunch box and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Ain’t you cold sittin’ out here?”

“No.”

“Is that my serape you’ve got wrapped around ya?”

“… No…”

“Well by golly it is!” Jesse laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I always thought you looked good in red.”

Hanzo blushed before he stood.

“Let’s go inside. It is getting rather chilly out now.”

“Alright, darlin’.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Hanzo lay awake in bed. He stared at the ceiling, the room quite save for Jesse’s snoring and the ticking of the clock on the wall. He took a breath and closed his eyes. But then he felt weight on his chest and opened them again, seeing a familiar green visored mask in front of his face and he gasped, trying to push his assailant off of him.

“Hanzo! Hanzo what’s wrong?!”

When he finally calmed himself down, he looked around, seeing that it was just him and Jesse in the room.

“I—I thought I saw… I…”

“Deep breaths, babe. I’m sure it was just a bad dream.”

“Yes… a dream. Of course.”

“I can go check if you want me to.”

“Please.”

“Alright.”

McCree yawned as he stood up, wearing only his boxers as he opened the door. He walked out, going downstairs and looked around. He did feel a presence in his home, but he couldn’t alert Hanzo do that. The man had been through enough.

“I know you’re here you bastard, and you better leave before I really put a bullet in your brain.”

There was no answer, but the former cowboy huffed before going back upstairs. He crawled into bed beside Hanzo, pulling him close. “Nothing there now, darlin’.”

Hanzo answered with a quiet snore and McCree smiled, thankful that Hanzo was finally able to get some sleep. But he could still feel eyes watching them, and for the rest of the night, the American lay awake, keeping guard over his husband.

Days had gone by since then and everything seemed to return to normal for Hanzo, but for Jesse, his paranoia was at an all-time high. Everywhere he went, he knew that bastard was watching them, waiting for the perfect time to strike him down and steal Hanzo away again. He couldn’t let that happen again and he wouldn’t let that happen again. He slept with one eye open and one hand on his gun. He had to keep his guard up, but he also couldn’t let Hanzo know that. He had to make Hanzo feel safe no matter where they went, so Jesse knew he had to deal with this quickly. If he didn’t, shit would hit the fan, hard, and Jesse McCree was not about to put up with this kind of bullshit.

McCree knew what Genji was trying to do, however. Trying to psych him out, make Hanzo think that he was crazy and paranoid, trying to make him let his guard down. Jesse knew all the tricks, the greenhorn tricks. This was a waste of his time, Genji making himself a downright goddamn annoyance. Another newbie trick.

Jesse sighed as he sat in the living room, Hanzo asleep upstairs with the doors and windows locked. He hummed an old tune as he cleaned his gun, cigar in mouth as he loaded up, spinning the barrel. He sighed and sat back, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke from his mouth.

“So you finally decided to show yourself, huh?”

Green lights illuminated the other half of the room, coming closer until silver metal plating was illuminated by the pale yellow light.

“You really did know I was here all along, didn’t you?”

“’Course I did. You’re sloppy. Too excited.”

“It would seem that there is more to you than meets the eye, Jesse McCree.”

“I think the same can be said about you, partner.”

“Well, you are not wrong.”

“I know.”

McCree took one last drag of his cigar before putting it out in the dirty ashtray beside him.

“Now, I know you didn’t come to just talk.”

“You would be a fool to think so.”

“Well it’s a damn good thing I can play the part. Let’s take this outside.”

“I would prefer not to.”

“I ain’t asking ya, I’m telling ya.”

McCree stood, standing nearly half a foot taller than Genji. But the ninja was not put off by his size, having worked with him for years when Overwatch was still active, and Genji knew not to underestimate the gunslinger either. As he mentioned before, Jesse was always good at playing the village fool, but in reality, he was more cunning than he would ever let on.

“Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, ninja. Your choice.”

Genji smirked behind his mask and drew out his shurikens.

“Hmph, it’s your funeral.”

* * *

 

Hanzo awoke to the sound of wood splintering and gunfire, making him shoot straight up out of bed. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He feared that his worst nightmares had finally come true, and he silently prayed that he was wrong. The archer quickly put on his prosthetics and open the door, taking a cautious step outside. He walked over to the staircase and looked down, seeing that his entire living room and kitchen were completely destroyed, bullets and shurikens impeded into every surface.

He felt his heart drop. Why did he always have to be right?

Hanzo glanced at the door, seeing it knocked completely off its hinges and almost destroyed. He looked outside, and in the distance, he could hear McCree’s Peacekeeper fire off another six rounds. He knew he shouldn’t leave the house, but he couldn’t let Genji murder the only good thing he had in his life. He could not let Genji win this time.

The archer ran back inside, grabbing his bow before sprinting out the door again towards the barn.

McCree panted as he stood in the doorway of the barn, Peacekeeper hot in his hands as he looked around.

“I know you’re in here, ninja. This is my ranch, I know this place inside and out. You can’t hide from me here. At least not forever. I know I got you good on that last hammer.”

Genji growled as he hid behind a tall stack of hay bales, holding his side, trying to keep his circuits from shorting out. He didn’t have time to stop and repair himself, so he had to bare through it. There must be something he could do to distract the cowboy. But somehow, McCree knew his every move before he would even think about making it. It was annoying to say the least. Then he heard light footsteps coming from outside the barn and he smirked. Perhaps he would not have to distract McCree after all, since someone else would be doing it for him.

“Jesse.”

Said man felt his skin go rigid when he heard that voice.

“Hanzo, go back to the house, now.”

“But, I can—”

“I said now, damn it! I ain’t playing!”

“Jesse!”

“Hanzo, if you don’t get back in that house right now, I will—”

The cowboy finished his sentence with a cry of pain as sharp stars pierced his foot, Genji hoping from behind the hay in the rafters. Jesse glared at him.

“You son of a bitch! Is playing dirty all you know, you bastard?!”

The ninja smirked before landing on McCree’s back, pinning him to the ground. McCree’s peacekeeper skidded across the floor, Genji holding the cowboy’s hands behind his back. With Jesse apprehended, Genji turned to attention to more important matters. Smirking behind his mask, he glanced up at Hanzo.

“Hello, dear brother.”

Hanzo thought he was ready to face him, thought he was ready to take down the demon that plagued his dreams and memories, thought he was ready to finally defeat the monster that lingered in the shadows. He thought he was ready, but now that the opportunity was here, he felt his body freeze. With arrow drawn and aimed, he thought he would have no problem letting it pierce Genji’s mechanical heart. Even after that Genji has done, Hanzo could not help but see him as that young boy who looked up to him for guidance, the young boy who loved his big brother more than anything. Hanzo knew that Genji’s love towards him wasn’t normal, that his love was toxic and immoral, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to hate him. He wanted so badly to pull let go of the arrow in his hand, letting it fly through the air and letting it pierce his brother’s metallic body. He wanted so badly to rid himself of the monster that had haunted his nightmares for years. But in this moment, those nightmares turned into daydreams, and Hanzo could feel himself forgetting about all the terrible things his brother has done in his name. He hated himself for it, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. But he was helpless to do anything, and Genji knew that.

“Go on, brother. Shoot me. Kill me again just like you did all those years ago.”

“Don’t listen to him, Han! He’s tryin’ to get inside your head! Don’t let ‘em!” Jesse tried to stand, but Genji dug his heels into his legs, driving the sharp blades deeper into his skin, making the cowboy hiss in pain.

“This does not concern you, cowboy.”

“Oh fuck you, you god damn—” he grit his teeth together as Genji’s foot pushed on his wounds again.

Genji then turned his attention back to his brother. “You really wouldn’t shoot your own brother again, would you, Hanzo? Even after all I’ve done, I deserve better than that. Don’t you think?”

Hanzo shook himself from his thoughts and aimed his arrow again. “You deserve much worse, Genji. You murdered our own father in my name, tore our family apart from the inside out!”

“Now I know you do not believe that, Hanzo. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you still feel guilty for what you did to me, as you should.”

The archer swallowed thickly. “I am not deterred by you.”

“Look at you, what have you become? A pity.”

“Enough talk! Let my husband go, or I will not hesitate to kill you once again!”

Genji went quiet for a moment before chuckling. “Your husband? You actually married this fool? Such a thing is unbecoming of you, Hanzo.”

“Enough! Leave at once, Genji, and never return.”

“Or else what?”

“I will pierce your metallic body yet again, and when I am done, there will not be enough of you to put back together.”

Moments passed on in silence before Genji took a step off of McCree’s back, slowly walking over to the archer. Hanzo swallowed thickly as he took a step back, his arrow still drawn. His breath hitched when the tip poked at Genji’s chest, the ninja walked right up to it and letting it rest against his armor.

“Go ahead, then. Do it. Kill me again, Hanzo. I dare you.”

“C’mon, Han! Take the shot! You can’t let him get inside your head, darlin’!”

“You know, your husband is not all that he seems. He and I, we have more in common than you think. Than you would like to think. We are one in the same, Hanzo, and yet you love him more.”

“You are my brother, Genji! That kind of love is forbidden!”

“If it is forbidden, then why does it feel so right? I know you feel the same way.”

“I do not!”

“Liar!”

The archer was taken aback by the sudden outburst, taking another step back. It seemed that Genji caught himself though, going back to his original calm disposition.

“My apologies, brother. I did not mean to lash out at you. Now please, low your weapon. It is making me quite uneasy.”

“No.”

Broken glass.

“No…? You can’t possibly mean that, Hanzo. I know you can’t say no to me.”

“I can and I will, Genji. You will leave now and never return.”

The ninja sighed. “Why must you make this so hard? I told you years ago that if I could not have you, no one would, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, lower your weapon.”

“No.”

Genji sighed again. “Alright.”

Hanzo took in a breath.

“We can do this the hard way then.”

McCree struggled to get up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his legs. He bit his lip, reaching down and ripping the shurikens out, letting out a short cry. He breathed through the pain, looking up to see Genji hacking away at Hanzo, the latter trying desperately to defend himself. The cowboy pulled himself up using a stack of hay, pulling out his Peacekeeper. Closing one eye, he aimed and fired, a bullet flying past the ninja’s head. With one well-placed hit, Genji slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Hanzo’s neck, knocking him to the ground. With Hanzo incapacitated, Genji was finally able to turn his attention back to the thorn that had been in his side for years.

McCree stood up, spitting up blood as he glared at the ninja. “I take it only one of us is gonna make it out of this barn alive.”

“You would be correct on that.”

“Well, I’m telling you right here and right now, partner. I ain’t going down without a fight.”

“I do not expect you to.”

“Good.”

“How about a duel? Winner gets to live, loser… well, I bet you already get it by now.”

Genji smirked. “I accept.”

“That’ll be the last mistake you ever make, partner.”

Genji’s hand hovered over the sword on his back while McCree’s hovered over his holster. Moments passed on in silence and as they made eye contact, they moved to strike. A sword unsheathed, a gun unholstered. Hanzo heard them both roar before his vision went black and the ringing in his ears finally silenced.

* * *

 

The archer woke after what felt like days. His head pounded and his eyes burned as he tried to open them. He sat up slowly, the migraine in his head making every action almost unbearable. But as memories flooded back into his mind, he had to make sure his husband was okay. But as he tried to sit up completely, he felt something heavy around his ankles. Chains, restraining him to the bed. His heart tightened with dread.

“Oh good, you are finally awake, brother.”

Hanzo’s stomach churned.

“No…”

This wasn’t possible.

“I brought you your favorite. You really should eat something after being asleep for so long.”

“No…”

“Hanzo…”

“Shut up! You damn… you… what did you do to Jesse?!”

“I am sure you already know the answer to that, Hanzo. He won’t be bothering us anymore.”

“You… you actually…” He covered his mouth, feeling stomach lurch as he threw up over the side of the bed, coughing as drool and snot ran down his face.

Genji sighed. “Really, brother? Now I have to clean that up. You’re so overdramatic.”

Hanzo glared at him with fierce intensity. “I’m going to kill you, if it’s the last thing I do!”

“If you try, it will be the last thing you do.”

“I hate you.”

“We both know that that isn’t true.”

“Fuck you!”

“Stooping to such vulgar language. It is unbecoming of you, Hanzo.”

“I’ll kill you again!”

“You don’t have the guts to. Do not worry, brother. I know you’re angry at me right now, but you’ll get over it. You’ll soon see that it was for the best.”

“You’re a monster.”

“You have no room to talk.”

Hanzo just glared and growled at him.

“Eat.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

The archer glared, then grunted when Genji grabbed him by the throat, hard.

“I have had enough of your attitude, brother. You will eat what I made for you, and you will like it. Now be quiet, and eat your dinner like a good boy.”

“Make me.”

Genji’s fingers pressed hard against Hanzo’s jaw, forcing it open as the ninja shoved food into the back of Hanzo’s throat, forcing him to swallow it whole.

“You do not remember the last time you refused to eat what I prepared for you? I will not be as nice now as I was then. Throw it up, and I will force you to eat that as well.”

Hanzo gagged as he struggled to swallow the food down, but managed it. Afterwards, his throat ached and he panted, drool running down his chin.

“Do not make me do that again, Hanzo. You know I hate doing that to you.”

“Liar.”

The tension was thick between them for a moment.

“You always knew how to push my buttons, Hanzo.”

* * *

 

Days passed again and Hanzo’s rage continued to grow towards his brother. It grew faster than it did years before, and it left him burning with questions that he demanded be answered.

“Jesse… what did you do to him?”

“I don’t think you want to learn the answer to that question, Hanzo.”

“What. Did you do. To him?”

There was silence before Genji spoke up.

“You are not going to like what I tell you, or rather, what I show you.”

“It matters not. I will make sure that I do to you what you did to him.

“If you say so, brother.”

Genji left the room after that, and he was gone for quite some time. Hanzo could smell food cooking from downstairs in the kitchen. His brother was stalling for some reason, he knew it. A few minutes later he returned with more food for him, and Hanzo reluctantly ate, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. After he finished, he spoke up again.

“So, are you going to tell me what you did to my husband?”

“I already have.”

“What are you talking about?”

Genji glanced down at the plate Hanzo had just finished, then glanced back up at his brother. It took Hanzo only a moment to piece it all together, and immediately his entire body filled with dread and disgust before his stomach expelled its contents and Hanzo purged onto the floor. He hugged his arms around himself, visibly shaking as he had realized what he had just done.

“Again, brother?”

“You—You—”

“You’re so ungrateful, you know that? I prepare you a good meal and this is how you repay me?”

“You’re sick!”

“And you’re overdramatic.”

Hanzo glared intensely at the ninja as Genji started to clean up the mess by the bed, the latter feeling the former’s eyes burning into him. The ninja left to wash his hands after he was done, and when he returned, he saw the chains on the bed busted and Hanzo nowhere to be found.

“Han—”

Hands came out of nowhere as they wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard as he choked and wheezing, clawing at his brother’s arms. He bent his body forward, flipping Hanzo over his shoulders and pinning him to the floor. His brother’s body was weak, so he was nearly helpless to find back. Busting out of his restraints took almost all of his energy and his attack on Genji consumed the rest of it. Then Genji returned the favor, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s neck and squeezing hard. For a moment, Hanzo struggling, trying to gulp down hard as his face started to turn red, and nails clawing at his brother’s arms and face. After a while, however, he stopped struggling and passed out underneath Genji, and when the ninja knew he was completely out, he pulled his hands way.

The ninja sighed. “Why do you make this difficult, brother?”

* * *

 

“Why?”

“Why what, brother?”

“Why do you do this?”

“Because I love you.”

“Liar.”

“Why do you not believe me when I tell you that?”

“You’ve murdered two people in my name, murdered my husband, cooked my husband and made me eat him…” Hanzo had to stop himself from vomiting again at the thought.

“Love makes you do crazy things, Hanzo.”

“You are incapable of love.”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Making me eat my husband was a little more than harsh.”

“To you, maybe.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

* * *

 

Weeks passed on, and Hanzo’s attitude towards his younger brother began to soften. He didn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to hate Genji any longer. He hated himself for it, but he knew he couldn’t help it. Even after all his brother had done to him and to others around him, Genji was still his brother, and even with the lingering feeling that this was wrong, this was immoral and disgusting and taboo and toxic… it all felt so right. Maybe it was something in the water or the food that Genji brought him, but the more he tried to think about it, the harder it became to think about it. His memories were starting to fade away as well, now replaced with fake ones of him and Genji, believing that they were always together and always happy.

Genji was happy now, too. Although he did still enjoy holding the fact that his body’s currently state was Hanzo’s fault, and still enjoyed holding that over his older brother’s head. But Hanzo never noticed. He deserved to feel guilty about it because he knew he should.

They sat together on the porch swing, just as he and Jesse had, although he kept thinking to himself “Who is this Jesse person?”. Genji played with his soft hair, his metallic fingers tracing the tattoo on his arm. To Hanzo, this strangely felt right even though it was completely wrong. But he didn’t know that, and if Genji had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t. The ninja had worked for years for this moment, and he would never let his brother slip from his grasp ever again.

Genji smiled and spoke. “私は、半蔵をあなたを愛して.”

Hanzo looked down at him and smiled back. “私は、あまりにも源氏の君を愛し.”

Those words made Genji’s heart swell and he grinned. It took years for them to get here, and to Genji, every moment was worth it, and he would be damned if anyone would try to ruin it. Because if they even tried to, it would be the last thing they ever did. Genji Shimada does not threaten. He promises. Many a people have learned that the hard way, and he will never be afraid to show that again and again to any bastard who tries to tear him and his dear brother apart again. Only Lady Death could tear them away from each other, and even then, Genji would follow his brother to through hell, just to be by his side.

死ぬまで私たちの一部を行います.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the bad Japanese I used google translate lmao
> 
> 私は、半蔵をあなたを愛して = I love you, Hanzo
> 
> 私は、あまりにも源氏の君を愛し = I love you, too, Genji
> 
> 死ぬまで私たちの一部を行います = Until death do us part
> 
> (The first two are in reference to the first two installments of this series)


End file.
